In Between The Lines
by Zippy Zapmeister
Summary: Read The Injured Fox first... In between Chapter 18 and the Epilogue of the Injured Fox...
1. Lovely

"Baby, don't worry, my dad will _love _you. And even if he doesn't, what the hell, I'll still love you!"

"Wow, so reassuring."

"Thanks, I try."

So here I am, sitting here waiting for Lili's servant to answer the door so I can meet her father. It can only go up from here, right? Right?!

So, another thing. I have a wedding ring-yeah, you read that right-in my pocket. I plan on asking Lili to marry me. Cool, huh?

I has been three years since Lili lived with me. My leg healed just fine, and when I wanted to visit, I flew in and...here I am. And trust me, long-distance relationships aren'teasy.

"Miss Emilie, hello."

"Sebastian, hi."

"Um...hi."

Smooth move, Steve. Jeez, I'm an idiot. "Um, hi" is just stupid.

"Ahem...and you are?"

"Fox. Steven Fox. Lili's, um, boyfriend." Steven? God, Steve! I am so stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid...

A very large, bulldozer-like man scared me shitless by coming down the stairs like a herd of cows.

"Lili, how was the terminal? Not too crowded, I hope?"

He hugs Lili, and she looks like she was glowing with happiness.

"Daddy, it was fine."

"You must be Steven." He turns to me and sticks his hand out. I shake it. He had a firm shake and I nearly cry from the pain.

"Yeah. You're mister Rochefort, right?"

"Call me Andrew." The Bulldozer smiles. Scratch that, Andrew smiles.

"So, Lili, while Sebastian and you unpack the bags, me and Steve here will get acquainted on the deck," said the Bulldozer. Andrew, whatever...

Uh-oh. Alone? He might eat me!

"Don't scare him, daddy."

He laughs. I think an earthquake of small magnitude just occurred. "I won't, I promise you. darling."

xXx

It was a pretty deck, at least.

"So, Steve...can I call you that?"

No."Yes."

"How old are you? Let's start with that."

"Twenty-five."

"And dating a twenty year old." He whistles. "And just what are your intentions with my daughter? Have you had...intercourse yet?"

"Yes, sir..."

"Wow! Kids these days. So fast. It's a shame a man your age is hunting young women."

What?

"Excuse me?"

"It truly is a shame."

"Sir, my intentions are purely well, I assure you. I am deeply in love with your daughter and I intend on having a long relationship with her. Marriage, kids even. I...I love your daughter. I would die for her."

"But Steve, you see, my princess is fragile."

"Sir, you want the truth, right?"

"Very much, yes."

"Well...your daughter is the evil one here. One, she likes bondage, I'll have you know, two, she likes anal, and three, she took _my_ virginity. Mine."

He sits there staring at me.

"Well, Steve, one and two, what you kids do in the bedroom is none of my business. Three, that's nice. Cool. So, I believe we're done-"

"Sir...can I have your daughter's hand in marriage?"

"Of course, son. As long as your intentions are good, you're my second child."

OMG. Like, oh. My. Gosh.

"Thank you, Andy!" Did I just call him Andy? "You have no idea how much that means to me."

We get up to leave and when we get inside, Lili sits at the dining table, nervous.

"So...What'd you guys talk about?"

"Oh nothing, dear," He father smiles.

I finger the ring case in my pocket.

Should I do it now? Right here, in front of her father? No...yes. Here goes.

I get down on one knee in front of her, and at first she looks confused. But when I take the ring out of my pocket, she gasps and puts her hands to her mouth. Alrighty, here goes nothing. More like everything.

"Lili, I've been imagining doing this ever since I met you. You have eyes like oceans, and they're something that I want to be able to swim in everyday. Will you marry me?"

That was a piece of shit. Like Grade A shit.

"Oh my God. Steve, yes!"

Hell yeah! Score! Score! Score!

Just kidding. Of course she would say yes. I'm freakin' hot!


	2. Secretly

"What the hell do you mean she's not here, Samantha?"

"Mrs. Fox took leave today."

"Impossible!"

I bang my fist on the secretary's desk in anger. Why would Lili lie and say she was going to work and she was going somewhere else?!

"Tell me, Sam: Has Lili been having any clients for a...extended duration?"

"That info is strictly confidential."

"Fine! Who needs you?"

I stomp out of Lili's building and snatch up my cell. I dial Lili's number by heart and press send.

"Yello?" She anwsers, happily.

"Where are you?"

"At work, sweetie."

"Lies!"

"Steve, seriously?"

"Why am I standing in front of your building with Chinese takeout for you and you're not here?"

"I dunno. You tell me."

"Lili, tell me the truth. Who are you with? Is there...somebody else?"

"Hell no!"

"Then why did you lie to me?"

"Goodbye, Steve."

_Click_.

xXxXx

"Come on, Lili! The least you could do after lying to my face is have sex with me!"

"Nope. Not up to it," she shrugs, then rolls over and closes her eyes.

"Oh, because you already had sex today? With someone else?"

"Steve, stop it!"

"Who is it? Your vice president Nick?"

"_Steven!_"

"Tell me!"

"Fine, I had a doctor's appointment, happy?"

"No. What is so great about a doctor's appointment that you had to-"

"Steve, I'm pregnant!"

I stare. I can not believe it! I'll...be a dad! I give her a warm smile.

"So...that means no sex, right?"

"You're an ass. I'm going to sleep."

"Wait..."

"Huh?"

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"A girl. Now are you satisfied? Can I sleep now?"

"No. Let's talk about names. I start. Nina."

"After your mother?"

"Maybe.

"Janae."

"Nah. Why not try Lillian."

"That's pretty, or we can do a play on my middle name."

"What's that again?"

"Dickhead, it's Dreanna!"

"Okay, then, how about Deanna or Brianna, or Brianna with a Y."

"I like Deanna."

"Serious?"

"Yeah. Now can I go the fuck to sleep?"

"One more thing..."

"What now, Steve?"

I grin."You're glowing. I shoulda known you were pregnant."

"I'm glowing because of how happy I am with you," She says softly, then grabs me and kisses me fiercely. I moan and reach for her panties, but she pushes my hand away and giggles.

"Nice try."


	3. Timely

I sip my coffee slowly while Steve grooms himself conceitedly in the mirror.

"Okay, Dee Dee's off to school, we're about to be off to work," I mumble.

"Or maybe not," Steve smirks.

"What do you mean?" I cock my head slightly at him, while walking over to the mirror. He grabs me and kisses me, hard. I kiss him back but when he starts to slide his hand up my thigh, I shake my head slightly and pull away from him. "No, Steve. I have to go to work."

"You can run late," He says, picking me up. I automatically wrap my legs around his waist, and he sets me on the kitchen counter. I shake my head as he sucks on my neck and rubs my thigh.

I decide that maybe it wasn't that bad to run a bit late, so I pull his pants down and unbutton his shirt, and then suck fervently one of his nipples. He smiles coyly.

"You know that makes me embarassed..."

"Do I need to say more, baby? Take my panties off," I whisper. He nods and slides them off over my boots. He kneels and parts my lips with his fingers, and gently sticks his tongue inside of me. I moan, but I start to hear the locks jiggling. I ignore it- it's probably the wind. Steve didn't notice, he was too busy licking and nipping at me. I shout out,"Ah! Yes, mon amant!" I couldn't help but think abou what had happened to me...I started to feel uncomfortable.

I mentally slap myself. This is Steve. He's not doing this to hurt me.

He looks up and stops, and says,"My lover?"

"Since when did you learn French, bébé?"

"Way back when."

We both laugh as he stands up and pulls his boxers down and slowly enters me. I squeal. "Yes! Make love to me..."

He starts to go faster and I slightly buck my hips to his rhythm. He kisses me and takes the ponytail holder out of my hair and lets my hair fall down.

I hear a rattling. Me and Steve look at each other, then the front door.

The door opens...

"Mom?! Dad?!"

"Deanna! Oh my gosh! Sweetie!" I quickly pull my panties on as Steve pulls out of me. Steve pulls up his pants and boxers and Deanna stares.

"Ew! You just couldn't wait till I got out the door, huh?" The look on her face was pure disgust.

"Come on, Dee 're twelve. You should understand, no?" Steve smiles a fatherly smile but Deanna wasn't falling for it.

"I came back for my homework. And no, I don't! You guys are shameless." She stomps up to her room.

"Why did we have to have a cock-blocking, box-locking child?" Steve sighs and kisses me.

"There you guys go again," Dee Dee groans, and Steve and I look at each other and smile.


	4. Lively

I saw him in the brush.

Me and Nick were just talking, and there he was, spying. I hadn't even noticed his car in the lot.

"Oh, Nick," I giggle, "You can't be _serious!_"

"Yup, the woman came in and was all,'I demand to see Mrs. Fox, _now_!' I told her you weren't available, but she went,'Sorry, I'm just going through menopause.'"

"Wow, your job seems harder than mine!"

I just happened to look past Nick's head and there he was in the leaves.

* * *

"I can't believe you would spy on me when I was on my lunch meeting with Nick! I can't do anything without you having to know the who, what, why, when and where! You must be punished!"

I snort at her. What was she gonna do? I was just a bit curious, is all. She's always hanging out with that Nick and I just wanted to see what he was all about! Is that so bad?

"Come with me!" Her icy glare doesn't waver as she leads me back into our room. I gulp and bite the inside of my lip.

I sit on the bed and lay back, hands behind my head. She parts her lips but closes them, then opens them again.

"Get undressed and prepare for your punishment," She says finally, making a show out of it. I nod obediently and undress. It felt awkward with her being fully clothed and me being naked. She observes me.

"Ooh! Réveillé?" I gulp. There was something about her French that was terrifying.

She instructs me to get on the bed with my ass in the air, and I shake my head, but she grabs my head in her hands and brings it up to her face.

"Do you think that I'm _playing_, Steve?" She sneers at me.

"No."

"Then do it!" She lets go roughly, and I do as I'm told. She walks out of the room and I am tempted to follow her, but I don't and stay put. She struts back in cat-like with a small plastic bag in her hand, and I gulp. It was black and I couldn't see inside.

She goes behind me where I can't see, an d I take deep breaths. Keep your cool, Steve, it won't be that bad. Right?

I hear the bag rustle and I shiver. I suddenly feel a cold sensation running up and down my spine.

"What the fuck was that, Lili?!"

"Calm down. It's just...something that takes the pain away. Not a pain-killer, b ut something different," She soothes. No w I'm starting to get scared.

"Are you ready, Steve?" She smiles. I can hear it in her voice.

Before I can reply, I...

Wait. Let me ask you a question. Have you ever had a dick in your arse? As you may have guessed, Now I have. Or at least a plastic one.

Oh, wait a minute, it's a vibrator. Hm. Very nice.

I feel the buzz start off slightly and I shift around, seemingly uncomfortably, but I knew deep inside that it was pleasure.

"Ooh, does Steve like that? Does he want more?" She cooes, and I shake my head. I really did, but I refused to give her the satisfaction.

She turns it higher, and higher, and even higher, and starts to move it around inside me. By now I was thrashing around, barely staying on my knees.

"Oh _god._ What are you doing to me?"

"Punishing you, darling. You want to be curious, do you? How about bi-curious, do you like that?" She laughs cruelly and God I hate her right now.

She stops moving it around and before I know it, she's pulling her panties down and lifting my head.

"Oh, my pet, you have to do one more thing, okay? Then maybe we'll be done." She gently pushes my head down to her lips, and I sweetly lap at the juices coming from her cunt. I guess she's aroused by this. I continue to lick at her, moaning in between her legs. This thing in my arse was pushing me to my limit. She tasted sweet and she pets my hair. I loved feeling her soft fingertips in the strands of my hair. I could feel a tingling in my belly, and I knew I was about to come. I didn't want her to feel like she had control over me, because she didn't. I couldn't help but yell out my pleasure.

"Lili...shit! It feels good."

"Hmm? I didn't hear you, my sweet. What? " She's milking the hell out of this.

"_It feels good..._"

"Mmm. Man, you're so sexy. You have a hot mouth, you know that? Oh, fuck. Right there!" She winks down at me. I can't help but love that sweet face. She keeps petting me, but it wasn't long before I came, with Lili following close behind.

"Now..." She drawls. I moan.

She walks out of the room, and comes back with another bag.

Lili walks around behind me and puts...

Is that a _collar?!_

"No, no, no. No way, Lili!"

"This is your punishment! You are my dog for however long I want you to be." She hooks a leash to the collar.

"Hell. No."

"Sit."

I stare at her.

"Sit!"

I still stare at her.

She bends over and picks up a spray bottle. She squirts me and I sputter and sit obediently.

"Good!"

She takes a ball out of the bag and thro ws it.

"Now, go fetch!" I move on fours and pick it up in my mouth. I bring it back and she pets me. I drop the ball.

"Lili, I refuse to let you treat me like some dog! I am a thirty-seven year old man!"

She snickers. "You got the old part right." She laughs. How dare she! It was only a five-year difference.

"Okay, I'm done with that now. Now do one more thing for me? Please?"

I gulp."Sure."

"I...want you..."

Here it comes.

"To just call Xiao and ask her to have a threesome with us. Just for fun!"

"No! Why?!"

"Just do it and don't ask questions. I promise, there _will_ be a reward! And if you don't"

She takes her celly out of her pocket an d tries to hand it to me. With a shaking hand, I take it from her and find Xiao in her contacts. I press send, putting the phone to my ear. I change and put it on speaker.

"'Lo?" Xiao answers. I swallow.

"Hey, Xiao."

"Why do you have Lili's phone?"

"None of your goddamned business, _Xiao,_" I snarl.

"Okay, jeez. Just saying. What do you wa nt, anyway?"

"I was wondering if..."

"Spit it out!"

"IfyouwanttohaveathreesomewithmeandLili. " I spit it all out like a bad taste.

"Wow. Um, okay."

Lili falls over laughing.

"Serious? You will?"

"Yeah. It's not like me and her haven't done anything before. She's told you, right?"

I pause and shoot a glare at Lili. She buries her face in her hands.

"Anyhow, try to put your little wiener anywhere near my mouth and I swear to God I'll bite it off. And don't tell Paul. " Lili starts to cry from laughing so hard.

I hang up.

"What. The. Fuck." I say.

"Let me explain," she says, looking down . "First, why don't you get all cleaned up?"

"But can you take this collar off," I whine,"I'll even sleep on the floor. Please?"

She laughs and puts up her hand."No need. You can sleep with me tonight. But that's only because Deanna will ask questions." Lili smiles."So, go take a shower and then we'll talk."

I nod. She bounds down the stairs and I grab my towel, and before I know it I'm under the steaming hot water. I hear a tiny knock and I yell "come in" but before I finish, Lili walks in and undresses and steps in with me, grabbing my cock from behind me. I turn to face her, but she was already on her knees.

"How come you don't do this more often?"

"You act like you give _me _head everyday!" She grabs and squeezes my erection, and a small tongue slips from between her lips to lick the tip of my cock.

"Mm...you taste so good, baby." She takes my head into her mouth and deep throats.

"Holy shit," I mumble."So what about Xiao?"

She shifts and takes my cock out of her mouth, which I frown at, but she opens her mouth again."We just messed around. We fondled and shit, but that's all. We weren't...together. We were so high."

"_High?!_"

"Yeah. I've smoked a few joints."

"I worry about you, Lili."

We both laugh and she takes my whole dick in her mouth, and she suddenly takes it back out, laughing.

"Come on, Lili!"

"Sorry. I can't...If I do, it's gonna be with teeth. Neither of us will enjoy that, really. Be realistic."

I sigh heavily."I guess so..."

"Come on. Let's get out of here."


	5. Secretly, Part II

"So..." I sigh and roll my eyes at Steve. I really wasn't in the mood to talk now. Today was not my day.

"What, Steve?"

"Where's Old Nick?" I narrow my eyes at him. It's like he knew.

"I had to fire him."

"_Really?!"_ He laughs for a while, doubling over, tears coming out of his eyes, then he asks, "Why? Oh, what could the oh-so fabulous Nick do?"

I clear my throat."He was molesting children, Steve. And he raped one of our art teachers. Satisfied?"

I assumed this would shut him up, but he laughs even more.

"So, who's taking his place?"

I sigh, looking down in my cup of coffee."We have a temp in the office currently, but I have an interview today after the students are gone. Some Russian." Steve's eyes soften.

"Good luck, okay, love?" He kisses me on the cheek and I smile. Today wouldn't be so bad.

xXx

"Have a good weekend, Mrs. Fox!" The secretary smiles and I smile back. I hope it didn't look too fake, because I _hate _that bitch. I'm just looking for a reason to get rid of that whore. She walks out the door and I close my office door.

I bite my lip and sit there for a good five minutes before my office phone rings.

"Good afternoon, Glendale Performing Arts Academy, this is Emilie."

"God, you sounding professional just makes me _so_ hot." I can hear the smile in Steve's voice.

I laugh and speak once I get my bearings."Hey, baby. How is your day so far?"

"Good...I'm about to pick up Deanna from soccer. Is your interview guy there?"

"He should be here any...dang, Steve, this is him right now walking in the door. Talk to you later?" I watch a rough looking man walk in the doors of the school. Hold on... he looks...

"Of course, have fun!"

We hang up as soon as the guy walks in. My eyes widen. I wonder if he recognizes me.

"Sergei Dragunov...never guessed you would have been applying for a job at a school." I smile warmly.

"I was hoping we could keep this on a professional level, Miss Rochefort." He grunts as he straightens and sits down in the chair in front of my desk.

"I go by Mrs. Fox, now, Sergei." His eyes widen.

"As in...Steve Fox?" I nod and he shifts uncomfortably.

His hands were resting on my desk and I put my hand over his. It felt cold and I couldn't help but wonder, how those rough hands would feel running up and down my body, sliding into my hot cunt as I moan-

Holy shit! What the fuck is wrong with me?! Stupid, stupid, stupid.

"Are you...okay?"

No, I'm not okay. I'm thinking of us having sex and how _great_ it would feel.

Wait. Did I just say that out loud?

"I'm sorry, Sergei. Let's just get on with the interview-" He interrupts me by grabbing me by the collar of my blouse and pushing his lips to mine, and I could feel the scars on his lips. I couldn't do this to Steve...

No. I push him away and shake my head, but I take a second to think about it and pull him back to me, sliding my tongue in his mouth fiercely. I come around the desk to his side and straddle him, reaching in between us to grab his hard cock through the fabric of his underwear and trousers.

He pulls away and says,"There's nobody here. Correct?"

I nod, and I speak, noticing how tense he was."You're not scared of Steve, are you?"

He smirks. "I'm offended."

I put my lips back to his and I take my panties off from under my skirt, while he unbuttons and unzips his pants and takes his cock out through his boxers. I get on my knees in front of him and pout my lips to his shaft. I bet he couldn't believe his luck. I deep throat, not noticing my capabilities. Wow, Steve sure has taught me a lot. I take one of his balls in my mouth and suck on it, looking up at him.

"So, I got the job?" He hisses through his teeth, his hand on the back of my head.

"...We're gonna have to give it some time. I'll interview a few other people just to make sure the board doesn't see anything funky." I put my mouth back to his manhood.

"Sounds good."

"So, are you going to fuck me already, Mr. Dragunov? I'm oh-so willing," I purr, sitting up on my desk. He grunts again."You're on the pill, right?" I nod and he puts his big cock to my lips, and I lean over and coo in his ear,"It's _so _much bigger than Steve's..." He quivers and puts his hands on my hips as he enters me. I moan out loud, and breathe,"Faster, Sergei!" He obliges and moves his hips. I suck in air through my teeth, let it out, and think about Steve.

Nothing matters anymore.


	6. Jaded

_Spring break is 2 long, dont u think? I need to c u._

I press send, and wait. And wait. And Wait, until my phone gives off a little "droid" chime. I pick it up quickly, anxious to see how he replied.

_Meet me the Academy_

I smile, grab my jacket, and put my shoes on, but not before Steve comes down the staircase and questions me.

"Where you goin`, love?" He cocks his head slightly, looking oddly childish.

"Xiao's." I pray to God he doesn't ask Xiao where I am.

"Alright, well me and Dee Dee are heading over Law's, so she can hang out with Chad for a bit." He winks."That's her little crush, right there, he is. See you later?" He kisses me and I feel a certain disgust towards him for loving me.

xXx

He sits inside of his car, and I grin. I wave my hand in the air, and he gets out and walks over to me, and wastes no time kissing me, and I whisper,"Not here, Sergei. We can...go to my house."

"But...don't you have a kid?"

"She's gone, hon." I put my hand on his cheek and give him my sweetest look, which is very sweet, by the way.

He gulps and gets back in his car.

xXx

"Have fun, Deanna?" I question happily as I turn into our driveway.

"Yeah, it was awesome. We played Xbox."

"Glad you had fun." I see another car in my driveway, and the hair on the back of my neck stands up.

"Stay right here, `kay, Dee Dee?" She shrugs and I get out of the car, getting my key out. After I unlock the door, I instantly see that the bedroom light to me and Lili's bedroom is on. I stand still and listen quietly, shutting the door gently. I hear...voices...

"Allez, Sergei...vite!"

I creep up the stairs and peek inside of my bedroom, and saw Lili laid back Sergei's head in between her legs.

I watched as my one true love fell into an orgasm at the hands of another man...


	7. Fated

"Okay, Mr. and Mrs. Fox, would you like to tell me why you're here?"

She shakes her head and sigh irritably. I smacks my lips and lean forward, looking down.

"Well, I came home from my buddy's house, and found her...with someone else. She refuses to talk to me about it, just rolls her eyes when I question her."

The doctor nods and turns to Lili, to which she shrugs.

"Mm-hmm, Mrs. Fox, care to explain?" She cocks her head slightly.

"Well...I...there's nothing to-"

I interrupt,"Fuck. Fuck, Lili. I don't...I just don't know what to do. I don't know what to do anymore to just..._deal _with you. But...I-I love you. I don't know why, I don't know how, but I _do, _Lili. God, I do," I say, voice shaking. I covers my face with my hands.

"God. Steve. I'm..." She fumbles, but I stop her in her tracks.

"Don't you _dare. Don't you fucking dare apologize._ Doesn't matter now. This...this whole marriage was a lie? You did this to me and Dee Dee? For what, you selfish whore?"

I zone out to wallow in my own self-pity, thinking of what I had told Lili long ago...

_The lights coming from the chandelier were dim. Xiao was perched on Paul's lap, and Lili had her feet in mine._

_"So, newlyweds," Christie started, leaning over the table."How was the honeymoon-"_

_"Well. I came to a serious conclusion. I just can't keep _up _with this girl," I chuckle. Lili takes her feet off of me and sits up to kiss me on the cheek._

_"Of course you can't, you old geezer." She turns to her friends,"This guy is ancient."_

_"Hey, you can call me anything you want-"_

_Xiao stops me,"Serious? Cock? Dickhead? Pussy? Pansy?"_

_"Whatever lets you sleep at night. Back to the point, I never, ever, in my life, will call a woman out of her name. Except for you, Xiao the cow. Moo."_

_We all start laughing, even Ling._

_"You mean it?" Lili says, looking very doe-eyed."Never?"_

_"Never, baby." I kiss her on the lips softly._

I snap to reality, looking at Lili. She stared at me.

"Oh God. Sweetie. I didn't mean it. Honey?"

"You can call me every pet name in the book and I wouldn't give a damn, Steve. I believe we're done here. I must report to work. Take care of dinner for me, Steve."

Lili puts her purse on her shoulder and walks out of the small office.

"Doctor..."

"Steven. You called me, did you not?"

"I did." I sniff.

"Then bear with me, please. See my secretary to make an appointment."


	8. Renewed

_Samantha slides the folder across my desk. I skim through it, knowing her habits, and snort._

_"Who taught you how to write, a four-year-old? Re-write this. An analyst couldn't read this." I slide it back, and she turns tail, squinting evilly at me._

_"Just because you're a whore and you can't keep your marriage up doesn't mean you have to be a bitch to everyone else, you slut. That's why your husband is in love with me," She taunts, and Steve walks right up to her and kisses her, on the lips, for a whole five minutes before he turns to me and says,"Oh well. You should have got me while you had the chance. 'Tis a shame."_

_"No," I whisper."No!"_

My phone ringing jarred me from my personal hell. I answer it,"What the hell do you want from me," not realizing that I wasn't dreaming anymore.

"Well. For you to answer your phone would be nice." I recognize Steve's husky, but light voice and start crying.

"S-Steve...Oh, God...Steve? You still there?" I sob.

"Yeah, love, what's wrong? You sound...I'll be there in a minute, Dee Dee's soccer practice is almost-"

"No, no, no. Please don't hang up."

"What's wrong?" Concern was in his voice, laced with a bit of sadness.

"I...I came home from work and had a little glass of Merlot..."

"Mm-hmm...You always do."

"And I fell asleep. Oh, Steve...It was the worst...I can't lose you, I _can't...I...I need you..._And-I-I'm sorry, okay? I know I've...I'm sorry." It all comes out in a string of sadness and silent tears, Steve breathing heavy on the other end of the phone.

"Emilie..." I start crying when I hear him say my government name.

"I...I love you, Steve! I love the way you say my name, and the way you smile when you think something's funny, or how you always cuddle up with me and watch soap operas with me when I'm in one of my moods and listen to me complain about all the irritating little kids...the list goes on and on...please. Please forgive me. Please say you love me..."

"Oh, Lili, I never stopped."

xXxXx

_"Tom, I'm pregnant!"_

_"Why, sweetie, that's wonderful! I'll be a father!"_

_"No...But Tom..."_

"The baby's not his, it's his brother's." Dee Dee shouts from down the hall. Lili and I groan."Oh yeah, spoiler alert."

"Too late,"Lili rolls her eyes.

"Well, guys, I'm off to Chelsea's," Deanna yells as she slams the door.

"I told her not to slam-" I start, but Lili cuts me off with a deep kiss, my lips parting to allow her entrance. I let a moan out as she runs her tongue over my lip, but she pulls away, a worried look on her face.

"Look, Steve...I understand if you don't want to..." she trails off, and I lift her chin up to face me, and I let my lips softly run over hers as she leans back into the pillows on our bed. She slips my shirt over my head from under the covers, making my breath hitch as she runs a painted fingernail down my chest and stomach. Next she moves her hand to my boxers and she tugs them down my legs, and I kick them off while taking her nightie off and reaching into her panties and sliding a finger into her. She trembles under my touch, and I, not satisfied, slide two more fingers into her, while I bend my head down and take a firm nipple into my mouth. She cries out as I roll it in between my teeth, and rakes her hands through my hair.

I felt a different vibe coming from her, a different one from when it would just be panicky kisses and rushed touches; I had a small feeling that I had never truly made love to her; so what else could she do but seek assistance from...another man? I grimace on the inside, thinking of how I brought this upon myself.

She takes me surprise when she takes my shaft in her hand, stroking slowly. She licks her lips when I buck into her, barely keeping my control. I resisted my urge to tear her panties off and slip into her, but instead slowly slid her panties down to her ankles and took them off. No words needed to be spoken as I put my length to her entrance and gently eased myself in.

"Oh...Steve..." She pants, and as I felt her walls clench so sweetly around me, I lost my a bit out of my control and started to slide in and out of her slowly. She gathers the sheets in her fists, and I release the breath I've been holding in so long. I gather a pattern and when I shift my hips to alter it, she cries out,"Steve!" I slowly start to move into the position that made her scream, and I start to thrust at the angle, and she lets out a string of French curse words mixed in with my name, and as her come flows out of her hot hole, she clenches around me and I collapse on top of her as I shoot thick jets of my seed into her, only to find that her juices were still coming out of her.

"Lili..." I roll off of her onto the bed and we both wait until our breath evens to come back at each other, lips clashing together. She lowers her mouth onto my cock and I let my head fall back as the swirls her tongue around my plump tip.

"Aw, baby," I hiss through my teeth as she lets her own teeth gently graze across my skin. She slowly moves her head back up, only to take me in again. I let loose and she moans into me, the vibrations making me shoot out another stream.

After I finish she snuggles into my chest, and, taking a deep breath, I say,"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry," I hear her say, barely above a whisper.

"You're sorry?" She says, a questioning look on her face.

"I...I wasn't giving you what you needed, my flower. So you sought out affection elsewhere. I am to blame for these events."

She stays silent for a while. Catastrophe, Lili's chow-chow, comes in and hops on the bed, dropping a squeaky bone toy in front of Lili. She puts her chin in her hand and throws it, but Catastrophe instead scoots towards her on his belly, looking very serious.

"Go get it, Catastrophe." Lili mumbles.

He rolls onto his side.

"Go fetch." I try.

He hops back up and sets his ears back at the sound of my voice, shrinking away and whimpering lightly.

Lili turns to me, raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't kick him hard. He was sleeping in the middle of the hallway."

Lili gasps and hits me. She gathers Catastrophe's face into her hands and scratches behind his ear,"Come here, baby. Aw, that old grouch hit you? Hm? It'll be okay." She turns to me,"Where did you kick my dog?"

I shrug, but remember vaguely that it was in his side, so I rub where I think I kicked him, and you would never guess what happened next.

The little fucker bit me!

"Catastrophe!" Lili laughs, but I was in no mood to play.

"I should have never got that little rat for you." I shake my hand, not seeing any damage done, but I lean into kiss Lili, hoping for a round two, when Catastrophe barks, trailing off with a little whine.

"What do you want from me, you little wanker?"

"Be nice. Go drink water, Catastrophe." He gives me a look, then trots off down the stairs.

We sit in silence for a while after she gets back into the crook of my arm, but Lili says softly,"Steve, it wasn't your fault."

"Promise?" I pout.

"Promise."

I envelop her in another kiss before her phone rings. She almost doesn't notice it, and I almost don't notice it, because I was running my hand up and down her back and her arms were around my neck; but I tap her and point to her phone, and we both lean over to look at the caller ID. Before I can see it, she grabs it and answers, "Hello?...Uh-huh...Yes...Okay. I'll check my email. No, but- Okay. Do you want me to send the PTA meeting information over? Oh. Well-Um, this is...such short notice, I don't think I can arrange for a substitute. Mm-hmm. Okay. Very well then. Bye-bye."

I give her a look. Once she puts down the phone, she cocks her head."What?"

"What happened to,'I don't take work home with me'?"

"Well-I didn't sign a contract or anything."

I smile."Don't worry. You're good with me."


	9. Bashed

"But Lili, I don't _want _to go. Why do I have to go to your boss's stupid dinner party?" I whine, and Lili responds by putting one finger to my lips and kissing me on the cheek.

"Would you rather I go with Sergei? I'm sure we'd have a nice time," she shrugs, putting lipstick on in the mirror. I pause, removing my tie.

"That was wrong on lots of different levels, Lili. Seriously. I'll go to your little poo-poo school recitals, winter concerts, but this is where I draw the line."

She wraps her arms around me and rests her chin on my shoulder."Come on, sexy. Just imagine how much fun we're going to have after we have some Moscato and get behind closed doors. Pretty please? With a cherry on top?" She starts to kiss my neck and I put my tie back on.

"That's a good boy. I'm going to be in the car." She walks the door of our room, where she stops."Please, Steve. Make yourself presentable. I want to show that bitch Samantha who she's fucking with."

I sigh. It's gonna be a long night.

xXxXx

"Oh _god._ My bitch radar is going off," Lili whispers, taking a sip of her wine. Samantha walks in through the door with a guy I think I knew.

"You're going to smile and act friendly, aren't you?" I whisper back, hoarsely.

Lili nods.

"Then stop bitching and moaning about it." I watch Lili's jaw drop before I say,"Blake? Is that you, mate?"

Blake looks over at me and leaves Samantha gaping."Steve-o! One of the slimiest assholes in the boxing business!" He chuckles.

He shakes my hand and Samantha growls,"What the hell are you doing?! Stop talking to its husband. Get over here."

I could practically hear Lili planning to kill somebody. I murmur to her,"Stay calm," to which she responds,"Who, me? I'm just peachy. Would you go get me and Samantha some drinks?"

Samantha smirks and saunters over to me, planting a kiss on my cheek."Hey, Mr. Foxy! I see you know my Blakey."

"Ahhhhhh yeah I do and uh, he's a nice guy, yeah and he's really nice, cool guy, he's super nice." I say, nodding the entire time.

"Get the drinks." Lili snaps. I nod and go over towards the bar, Blake in tow.

"So, Blake-" I start.

"Shh. I'm trying to watch the catfight. Better than a boxing match. Sam's sizing your wife up. Seeing what she's up against," Blake says without even looking. I turn and sure enough, Samantha had her lips screwed to the side, eyes rolling up and down Lili's figure.

"Blondie's trying to intimidate before she goes in for the kill."

Lili's eyes were steely and she gave a little grin, shaking the last drop of wine around in her glass.

"Sammy's ready now. Doesn't take her long. Blondie's gonna observe her, because she know's Sam is gonna make a fool out of herself."

"So, Em," Sam says, high-pitched."How's Deanna?"

Blake grins,"Blondie's not into the small stuff. She's ready to go too, doesn't like to beat around the bush."

"Oh, she's fine. How's your dog?" Lili says casually, then I knew Blake was wrong.

And then I knew he wasn't.

"Maxxy is dead, you bitch. You know she's dead."

"Oh! My, my, my. I almost forgot. At least it's out of it's misery, albeit she had to live with you."

"At least I don't go around fucking Russians."

I almost missed the sound of glass hitting Samantha's head.


	10. Confused

"You. Old. Bitch," Samantha snarls, lunging for Lili, who steps to the side, Sam tumbling to the floor. Lili, noticing something, turns her look to her boss.

Oh shit. Her boss...

Was laughing his fucking toupee off."Bravo, ladies, nothing better than a good old catfight," he chuckles, smiling.

"Mister Donahue, I must-" Lili starts to babble, but her boss cuts her off with a point. Lili follows his point to Samantha, who was trying to get up and grab Lili's bun. Lili knees her in the stomach, pushing her against the wall, then bashes her heel against the brunette's temple.

"Before you try and jump somebody, maybe you should make sure you didn't drop your common sense somewhere. Dumb bitch." She turns to me."Come on, Steven. We're going home. I think the party's over for us, hm?" She walks to the door, and I turn to Blake, who was about to piss himself from laughter.

"B, I'll catch you-"

"Steve, get your ass in the car." Lili calls from outside.

"You better go, Steve. I don't want to be in bed with a mad Lili." Blake grins.

"_Steve, if you don't bring your British ass out here in three seconds..."_

When I turn away from Blake, I quietly answer, "Me neither."

xXxXx

"So, Lili...did you have fun tonight?"

"Don't fuck with me, Steve."

"I was just asking-"

The car swerves and my head bounces against the door.

"Seriously, Lili? How many people do you plan to give a concussion to tonight?" I rub my head and Lili shrugs.

"Well, I dunno. It depends. How hard are you gonna fuck me when we get home?" She makes a very, very illegal u-turn, which didn't surprise me. She created those.

"Um, zero."

"Remind me why I married you."

"...Because I'm sexy?"

She shakes her head.

"Because I'm smart?"

"Nope."

"Because I have a big penis?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Because I'm a pushover and I do everything you want me to do?"

"There you go. And?"

I sigh, frustrated."Because I'm good in bed."

"Right on the spot, Stevio!"

I straighten up,"Well, I'm not that good if you cheated on me."

Okay, that was sort of uncalled for. I instantly feel terrible.

"Good comeback." Lili says, her voice shaky.

"Lili," I say, feeling bad."Are you about to cry? I'm sorry."

"No, I'm just really, really drunk. That's all,"She shrugs, and makes another u-turn. I start to feel queasy.

"Uh, honey? You're going the wrong way, so..."

She shrugs again, driving a bit faster.

"Lili, maybe I should drive."

"No," she said carelessly.

"You're wasted."

"You don't know where to go."

"Where are we going?"

"Don't worry about it, sit back," she says, stopping at the red light.

I have never been so afraid of Lili in my entire life.


End file.
